Changes
by stewarla91
Summary: PUT ON HOLD! untill i finish my other story
1. Daddy! It really is you!

A/N: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any one in this story, well some of Kagome's family but I would rather not take all the credit.

Title: **Changes: Chapter #1: Daddy! It Really is You!**

Author: **Stewarla**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Inu- Yasha loves ME!"** Kikyo Screamed.

**" I never said otherwise! I know he loves you! "**Kagome hollered In return.

**"Then get out of the way!"**

**"If he loves you why am I in the way?"**

**" It is time for you to die!"**

**"What?"** Kagome screamed in confusion.

Kikyo shot her arrow going toward her heart.

***Freeze***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**10 minuets ago back at camp**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 Inu-Yasha woke up at sunrise to see Miroko sitting on a log making breakfast by the fire. He looked to were Kagome had slept to see her gone.

**" Miroko, were is Kagome!"** Inu-Yasha said in panic.

**"Suddle down, She left a little while ago for a walk."** Miroko said calmly.

**"Ok, I am going to make sure she is ok, you know her always walking into trouble."**

Before Miroko could reply Inu-Yasha was already out of site.

Inu-Yasha was hot on her trail. But then smelt an other familiar sent…**" Kikyo".**

**" It is time for you to die."** Kikyo screamed.

"**What?"** He herd a voice reply…

**" Kagome!"** He said and ran as fast as her could he finally could see them there was an arrow going towards Kagome's chest.

He was about to jump into clearing when a barrier wall hit him when he looked up 

To see the arrow still in the air but not moving everything inside the clearing was frozen 

In time but Kagome was still moving she had closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it 

Never came.

**"Kagome"** He yelled again but she didn't hear him. 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's Point of View

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When pain never came Kagome looked up to see an arrow about half a foot away from her heart but it wasn't moving. She looked up at Kikyo but she was perfectly still.

**"Why Kagome, you have grown up to be quite a young lady."** A mans voice came from a patch of trees. Kagome turned around to face the place were the voice was coming from

**" Who are you? Show yourself demon, I do not fear you!" **Kagome yelled.

"Why Kagome I see you are not very trusting, and just as brave as you always have."

**" If you were in my situation would you be trusting, and doing this kind of business you have to be brave."**

**"I see your point."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Why Kagome I am your father."** A tall man with Kagome's hair and eyes walked out of the trees.

**"Yeah right my father is not only dead he died in a different time then this, he isn't even born yet."** She yelled while taking a few steps backwards.

**" Part of that is true, but I am still your father."** The man smirked

**"Oh Yeah! Prove it!"** Kagome yelled. The man started glowing a light white light and she then saw the many flash backs of her having fun with her father.

**"See!"** he smiled and opened his arms for a hug.

**"Daddy! It really is you!"** She yelled and ran to her father. She held him in a tight hug**." I love you daddy I missed you so much."**

**"Why Kagome you have gotten so strong in your human form."** Her father said casually.

**"What do you mean in my human form?"**Kagome said shocked and confused. 


	2. Daddy! I am a what?

Title: **Changes: Chapter #2 Daddy! I am a what?**

Author: **Stewarla**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Last Time:

** "Why Kagome you have gotten so strong in your human form."** Her father said casually.

**"What do you mean in my human form?" **Kagome said shocked and confused. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Kagome sit down I need to talk to you."** Kagome's father sat down on the ground in Indian style. And Kagome sat across from him." **Well I should start out happy 18th birthday."**

**"Thank you." **Kagome said thankfully she was surprised he remembered being dead and all.

**"Kagome I have some news and they may shock you but it's all going to be okay."** Her father said in a calm caring way.

**"Alright, spill it!" **Kagome said excitedly.

**" Kagome you are a hanyou, I know you must be disgusted but it is true." **Her father said as if the hanyous are pieces of trash, but she didn't notice this.

**"How could this be, Inu-Yasha nor Shippo have ever been able to smell my demon blood how is this possible, and wouldn't I know if I was a demon or not?" **She said confusion in her voice.****

"**You are a very special girl, both of your parents are human but you were given special gifts for your destiny but I will tell you about that later, first of all I must tell you this. You are the most powerful demon ever to live in all of time. We were afraid that you would not be able to control all of the power you possess so we waited till you were old enough to handle it. You are not only a demon you are a miko and a witch as well. You got your miko power from Kikyo; your witch power from your grandmother, and I and god gave you your demon side. You have four forms, human, hanyou, demon, and witch. You cannot control when you go to your demon or witch form. When you get really angry you turn to your demon form and when you are Brave turn in to your witch form. You can turn from your human and hanyou form at will." **He informed calmly.****

**"How come I just now am a hanyou miko witch, before I was only a miko?"**Kagome said confused.****

**"When you were born I put a sort of spell that hid your witch and demon powers and blood till you turned 18, today."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Inu-Yasha**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**'Kagome is a miko witch hanyou how is this possible?' **Inu-Yasha thought.****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Kagome**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**" How come you didn't hide my miko powers?" **Kagome asked quizzically.

**"We knew you would most likely need them in the feudal age. Yes we knew, it was part of your destiny." **He said knowingly.****

**" That explains a lot like why no one was allowed in the well house." **She said happily.

**"Yes, your mother and I did not want to put you in danger and put you in that time so we kept everyone out of the well house but I guess Buyo and fate had a different plan." **He said with not such a happy attitude.****

**" Yeah, I guess so."**


End file.
